A Short Reunion
by Nate-kun
Summary: "Wak! Don't you realize people will make fun of you if they call you Goofy? !" "If I was aware of that. Would I be calling myself that right now?" AU. Donald/Goofy friendship. One-shot. Donald is on a spirit quest and turns to a lonely mystic for help.


**Here's another Donald and Goofy one-shot. These two are so fun to write about. I don't know why more people don't do it, it's quite nostalgic if you ask me. **

**Full Summary: A repressed memory has come to haunt Donald's past, so Donald takes it upon himself to go on a spirit quest to purify himself of certain a thing he has done in the past. He believes that if he can be forgiven for the act, his repressed memory will fade out. His journey ends up taking him to the secluded home of a wise dog. Just what will he do in order to help the duck reform himself? AU, Donald/Goofy friendship**.** No pairings. One-shot.**

* * *

><p><em>A <em>_**friend**__ is __**someone**__ who __**believes **__in you when you have __**ceased **__to believe in __**yourself**__._

* * *

><p><span> A Short Reunion<span>

"Come in."

The calm voice startled Donald at first, he had not even been in there for two seconds. Let alone make a noise of any sort. Yet, the dog that had his back turned to him somehow noticed his presence in the tent. Not only that, but he was initially hesitant of going inside in the first place. He only heard of the dog and his wisdom recently. So just stumbling in without any prior announcement seemed quite rude to do.

Nevertheless, Donald accepted his response and fully entered the tent, rather than just clinging onto the curtain entrance as he was doing so mere moments ago. He was still a tad uncertain about what it was he was trying to do. But with no other choice, this was his only remaining option.

"You've yet to speak back to me. How am I supposed to know what it is that's troubling you if you're going to be quiet like that?" his voice sounded a bit irritated. Although it came with a laugh, so he hopefully wasn't completely serious.

"Oh! Sorry, I was just thinking about this place. Who are you and why are you living here anyway?" asked the duck. The dog merely laughed and turned his head to face his, "I live alone because I wish to be alone. As for my name, it's "of no importance, _kupo_." I go by Goofy otherwise, in order to punish myself."

This confused the duck to some extent, why would the dog deliberately be punishing himself by using a distrustful word?

"Wak! Don't you realize people will make fun of you if they call you Goofy?" Donald quacked and ran over to his side. He was starting the question the overall intelligence of the dog.

"If I was aware of that. Would I be calling myself that right now? How dense do you think I am?" he shifted his narrowed eyes to the duck, letting the peculiar question sink in.

"Furthermore, who are you? And why are you here? I like to enjoy being secluded in the middle of no where for a reason." the dog fully turned around to get a good look at his visitor. Moving away from his meditation stance briefly to observe him with his two big eyes. He appeared to be just another ordinary duck at first glance.

"My name is Donald Duck! And I'm here because of everyone in town that recommended me to visit you! They said you were wise, smart,-" it didn't take Goofy long to know why he came. By now, the dog was assured that Donald meant no bodily harm. But was just another misunderstood citizen who fell plague to the rumors that were spreading around.

"And a mystic?" Goofy interrupted, his seemingly all-knowing eyes looking past Donald's words.

"Wak! W-what? N-no! Not at all-!"

"Please, my newfound acquantince. Spare yourself the ridicule. I've heard it all, honestly. I wouldn't expect anything else, besides. I do live alone in a tent in the middle of the forest. What were people to think anyway?" Goofy sat himself on one of the pillows that was situated on the tent floor. Returning to his meditation, albeit in a different stance than earlier.

"But why do you live alone anyways? Don't you have any family?" questioned the duck. Goofy shook his head in response when a thought happened to occur to him at that moment.

"Gawrsh, can I ask ya something? What do you care? Didn't you only come here in the first place to abuse my faux abilities?"

"Wak! B-but. Well, I was! But you said you didn't really have any powers and that it was just a ruse. Now I'm more interested in your life story!" replied the duck, his arms outstretched to emphasize his curiosity.

"Hmph. Perhaps in time. I'll tell you, to make it short. Let's just say I was separated a long time ago. Otherwise, I will admit. You do seem to interest me. You're probably one of the first people to ever consider my own well being instead of just asking for a look into the future. Of the people daring enough to come all this way, that is." admitted the dog with a smile. The first honest one he's had in days.

"Really?"

"Ahyuck, yup! And you know what, because of that. I suppose I'll help ya out after all! Tell me your problem Donald. I may not have the power to tell you what to do about it, but like any friend. I'll help ya through it!" Goofy chuckled again, and then quickly realized what was happening. He was _laughing_. _Laughing _and _smiling. _With a friend, no less!

Since when was the last time he ever partook in those simple-minded activities?

"Oh boy, oh boy! I won't end up leaving this tent empty-handed after all!" Donald cheered, and began to recall the reason why he even visited the dog in the first place.

"Well. Recently I've been having these dreams. It's about this old friend of mine. We would always play around as children in the woods. But one day, we had an argument over something so silly. Wak! I can't even remember what it was! I think I'm the reason he's gone, I must have angered him to a point where he just decided to run away." Donald sighed as he ended his dilemma and looked up to the dog with a hopeful glance, "Goofy. Is there any advice you can give me to help reform myself from that incident?"

Goofy however, was dumbfounded. He had long since put two and two together. It didn't take a rocket scientist to know who Donald was referring to, yet, despite that. Goofy couldn't help but stop himself from saying anything.

Not now, of course. Not when he had just made a friend, he didn't want to risk what he had endured year after year to earn back. He decided it would be best to not say anything.

"Well Donald, I suppose. If ya look real deep inside your heart. I know you'll find that friend again. And maybe, just maybe. If you tell him face to face about the truth. He'll understand! Trust me." Goofy slapped a hand on his chest, appropriately where his heart was. .

He opted to keep the truth a mystery.

Unknown to the truth that laid right before his eyes, Donald turned around, and made way to the curtain exit. The information he was seeking for was finally his, and Goofy knew that his stay here was over.

He watched as the duck began his stroll to the way out, but he gave in halfway to go back to meditating with his eyes closed. Well, it was finally happening. Goofy was perfecting his abilities at a social conversation. Which were understandably low given his deliberately secluded home location. He was disappointed though, unbeknownst to his new friend, their re-built friendship (Which he was sure Donald didn't remember.) was based on a lie. Only because Goofy didn't want to risk him losing his temper like he always does.

Goofy decided to stop moping and accept facts. If he had to start all over in becoming Donald's friend if it meant that he _would_ be his friend. He would do it.

"Hey, uh Goofy...?" a familiar raspy voice distracted Goofy from his thoughts. He turned around from his meditating stance. As he had hypnotized, it was Donald. He hadn't left yet after all.

"Yes, Donald?" Goofy raised his eyebrow, what else could Donald possibly want from him?

"My friends Mickey, Minnie, Daisy and I were just planning to have a picnic in the park in a few minutes. I'm sure there's enough food for everyone! Would you uh, be interested in...joining us?" his voice sounded like a stuttering scared child, something Goofy didn't think he would ever see or hear out of the duck.

Goofy ended up smiling again. Never before did he have so much social interaction in one day, "Gawrsh, well. I'd like that. Of course I'll join ya!" in the span of only a short conversation, he had began to frequently smile and laugh again. Not only that, he was sure his old catchphrases of non-existing words like "Gawrsh" were starting to return.

The dog got out of his meditating stance and followed the duck until they were out of the tent, another thing he had rarely done before today. He had forgotten that so much could establish over a mere friendship, it was easy to be overwhelmed by it's unique power. Even friendships based on lies still seemed to carry the same effect. He knew, he would have to tell Donald the truth sooner or later. Was this whole friendship thing going to take him completely back into society with open arms? Of course not.

But it was a start.


End file.
